Reduction of Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system energy consumption is highly desired for both financial and environmental reasons. There are solutions available that attempt to reduce HVAC system energy consumption, but such solutions are not scalable for larger HVAC systems. Further, such solutions often suffer from excessive complexity, communications, computational load, and iterative negotiations between HVAC system and component controllers. Due to these factors, it is generally uncommon for such solutions to achieve desired energy-saving results.